The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Chamaesyce hypericifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duestasufla’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Euphorbia plants with numerous large inflorescences.
The new Euphorbia plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Chamaesyce hypericifolia identified as code number EW09-0599-0030, not patented. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.